five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
(Creepypasta/Cute Story) A Glitch (Part 2)
Before you read this, read this first. Then come back here. (Creepypasta) A Glitch Yar har har har har… Frontal Lobes taste good :3/Founder of the 2ro Army (talk) 04:38, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi. My name is Brendan. I have quite a history with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was 1993, and I loved the place. I was 22, and could be a security guard. I decided to take the job. I arrived at 11:30. The old security guard who quit told me the come alive at 12:00 at midnight, and I believed him. The manger told me to turn off the power at that time. When the clock struck midnight, I turned off the power and ran to my office as fast as I could. I didn't like Freddy, Bonnie, or Chica very much. If you know what happened to me, you would know why. But I loved Foxy. They had new facial recognition, so they knew me. Foxy and I were friends, but Freddy and others wanted to... well, kill me. You might know why. At about 12:20, Bonnie started to leave the stage. He quickly made it to the storage room. I frowned. I check Pirate Cove and saw Foxy peeking. He didn't know I was the security guard, so he looked confused. I heard some whispering coming from the stage. I turned on the audio. I heard Freddy and Chica whispering. Bonnie walked over there and joined the conversation. They looked at the cameras. Chica ran to Pirate Cove and whispered to Foxy. He started to dash down the hall, and so did the others. I closed both doors and wanted to scream and cry. Of course I had clumsily left my phone in the car. I saw a phone on the desk. But it was broken. I guess someone, or an animatronic, cut the line. Chica and Bonnie banged on my doors. I saw Freddy out the window. Foxy then looked in the other window. He had a calm look on his face. He put his finger over his jaw like he wanted me to be quiet. He started to look evil and reached for the window. I braced myself. But then he punched Bonnie's left ear off! It landed in my office, breaking the window. I heard screaming, and saw nothing but bare endoskeleton on the ground. Foxy ran to the right. Freddy ran toward him. Chica then ran to the left. Freddy and Foxy had a fight. They punched their metal hands and kicked their metal feet at each other. Foxy used his hook to rip off Freddy's left eye and arm. I heard glass breaking. A hand grabbed me. It was Chica! She reached through the window and opened the door. She ran into the office and opened the right door. Freddy pushed Foxy and ran in. They grabbed me and carried me to a room. The parts and services room. They pointed to me and made a motion that told me they were going to stuff me into a Freddy suit. They tried to, but Foxy came in. He tried to defend me. But, while he did this, Freddy threw my body at a wall. I died. How am I here though? Just wait. I came back to life. As a soul, roaming the building. For some reason, the animatronics could still see me. Maybe ghosts are visible? Foxy managed to bite their heads off and deactivate them. He saw me. I said to him "Foxy, I am dead. Where do I go?" He said to me, "Me Matey, You have to be stuffed in a suit. But did you know it is not so bad? Sure, it is kinda painful, but he get to life forever. It is a better life. I think you would like it." I saw an empty Foxy suit. I also saw paint. "Hey Foxy, maybe I could make a suit?" So he painted the suit blue, the hook lime green, and took off the eyepatch. I said "Here goes nothing!" And floated inside. I opened my eyes. I was alive! We agreed I could become a sideshow with him. We stuffed some endoskeletons in Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica suits and placed them on stage. It was 5:55. We headed to Pirate Cove. "Let's do this, matey." Foxy said. "From this day on," I said, "I am no longer Brendan Gerald, I am Brandon the Fox!" And it turned to 6 AM. I entertained kids, and it was great. And from that moment on, I was who I am know. Brandon the Fox, an animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Category:Stories